Couch Potato
by Thunderwrath
Summary: A Couch Potato doesn't enjoy sharing the TV with another person. What do potatoes even know about sharing in the first place? (ONE-SHOT)


Title: Couch Potato

Summary: A Couch Potato doesn't enjoy sharing the TV with another person. What do potatoes even know about sharing in the first place? (ONE-SHOT) 

A/N: I'm taking my time with writing light one-shots. I will delve into deeper matters later on. Maybe when I get the hang of this writing thing.. Enjoy the story! 

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was usually an active person. She loved to go out and get physical; be it riding her Ducati along the  
cliff-side roads of Fuuka or trying to jab a hole through a punching bag in the basement. Therefore, finding herself  
comfortably sprawled onto the burgundy couch in the apartment that she shared with her lover was unconventional. Speaking of her lover, a jingle of keys, a creaking and closing of a door announced the older woman's return from grocery shopping.

"I'm home."

The blue-haired couch potato didn't tear her gaze away from the luminescent box in the center of their living room. She simply gave off a grunt to acknowledge that she had heard her. Shizuru Fujino simply gave the younger girl a smile and went off to the kitchen. The light that streamed from the television bathed Natsuki with a serene glow. Emerald eyes were trained onto the moving figures in the screen.

"My Natsuki does look so cute when she is focused." Shizuru mused. She laid the bags she had brought in onto the counter, pushing the idea of putting them away later to the back of her head. She had more important things to attend to. And it involved taking on the challenge of capturing the attention of her beloved little puppy that was cozying up in the living room.

As she flicked her thumbs over the buttons on the remote control, Natsuki stifled a yawn. Nothing good was on TV. Her favorite channel was sporting a show regarding ducks and hillbillies instead of the usual cars and motorcycles restorations. She flipped the channel to cartoons. Still, no luck. Of all the days to show off crappy afternoon shows, it had to be today! She didn't give up though. A few more taps on the remote control and she was quite pleased to see a decent show about storage warehouses and how other people would try to win at auctions. Two of the guys, one was a bald young man and the other was a middle-aged man wearing a cap and glasses, were already spitting on each other coz they both wanted a particular unit. It looked like they were relentless on their bids.

"$5000! Do I hear $5700?" The auctioneer was rolling out words pretty quickly. He reminded Natsuki of a typewriter for some weird reason.

"$6,400! Going once? Twice? S-"

Whatever the dude was going to say was cut off. The blue-haired girl let out an annoyed grunt. Emerald scanned the room and focused on crimson. Shizuru was sitting by the television set, the pictures on the screen dancing along her crimson eyes. Her fingers now rested upon her lap after they had pressed the change channel button. Her plump lips curved into a mischievous smile. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at this. She wasn't really interested in watching an old lady prepare tea in a traditional sort of way. This was more of Shizuru's thing.

"Shizuru.."

"Yes, my Natsuki?" came the singsong response.

"I was watching that.."

"Yes. I'm glad that Natsuki is developing an interest in tea ceremonies as well."

She felt a vein bulge on her forehead. Natsuki wanted to watch her show. She felt that Shizuru wasn't going to let her though. Arguing with her lover was pointless when she was in a playful mood and Natsuki knew that a verbal battle was a battle that she would lose. That's why she chose to act. She let her fingers do all the talking though by tapping a button on the remote. The screen now sported the same spectacled man doing inventory on his newly-bought unit. After successfully gaining the upperhand, the blue-haired girl looked towards the side of the television to gloat at her honey-haired mistress only to find the area empty.

"Wher- oof!"

Shizuru had plopped herself onto the couch and now she rested her body on top her beloved potato. Natsuki opened her eyes to look up to twinkling crimson and found her own cheeks heat up at the proximity of their bodies. She could feel every warm breath and every delicious curve. Shizuru was clearly amused at her reaction. The kaichou loved evoking such emotion from her lone wolf. Natsuki, however, was not finding the situation very comfortable since she felt a hand, that didn't belong to her, grip the other side of the remote.

"Let go, 'Zuru. I wanna watch TV!" she growled, her voice low and dangerous.

"No."

The response was calm and unnerving. Natsuki didn't let up though. She tugged the remote away from Shizuru but the latter only responded by trying to twist the device out of Natsuki's grasp. The blue-haired girl realized what Shizuru was trying to do and tugged harder, eliciting a soft chuckle from the kaichou. This fueled Natsuki's annoyance all the more so she gripped the remote harder and pulled. The action was returned with the same amount of force and vigor. The struggle on the couch resembled the conflicting flashes of images on the TV. Both sides didn't want to cave in to the other's wishes. Neither wanted to let go of the remote! As the struggle ensued, the remote assumed a mind of its own and decided to intervene. Being sandwiched by two opposing forces wasn't good for its welfare, so the remote decided to propel itself up in the air and land onto the other side of the room. It was a pretty amazing fall too! As it kissed the ground, the light from the TV disappeared and the living room was enveloped in silence; save for the soft giggles of the honey-haired girl.

"Shizuru! Look at what you've done!"

Natsuki grumbled at the loss of entertainment. She tried to push Shizuru off so she could go fetch the remote, but the body on top of her wouldn't budge.

"Get off."

"Ara, it seems like I've contracted my Natsuki's couch potatoeness. I can't seem to move my body." Shizuru took advantage of their closeness and she gave Natsuki's lips a brief kiss. She didn't forget to rub her cheek against the other girls'. Their bodies molded against one another perfectly and Natsuki let out a defeated yet content sigh. It looked like she wasn't going to be able to enjoy mind-numbing television; but then again, Shizuru seemed to have the same if not greater effect on her. Feeling the kaichou so close to her, Natsuki couldn't help but wrap her arms around the body on top of her and snuggle closer to Shizuru. Never mind the TV, she had everything she needed in the woman wrapped around her embrace. She couldn't help but relish the warmth they shared. A husky whisper broke their revelry.

"Hey 'Zuru.."

"Yes, 'Suki?"

"You planned this from the beginning?"

"Guilty as charged."

Natsuki could feel her lover smile against her neck. Oh well, this ain't so bad. After all, a couch potato Natsuki could also function as Shizuru's cuddle-puppy.

End.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. Any reviews? Suggestions? You could send me a PM on what you'd want to read about and maybe I could give that a go. Leave a review for this poor writer! ^ ^


End file.
